Adamus Sutekh
Adamus, also called Adam, is the son of a Mogadorian general and the narrator of the Fallen Legacies. Appearance Adam has many features notable to Trueborn Mogadorians, such as deathly pale skin, black hair and coal-coloured eyes. He is estimated to be about 19 or 20 years old, making him older than the Garde by a few years. He is skinny and lean, and has an angular face and a tooth missing from his battle with Ivanick. The Lost Files The Fallen Legacies Originally possessed of bloodlust like the rest of his kind including his half-brother and best friend Ivanick, after he witnesses One's death and enters One's memories he has a change in heart. In One's memories, he not only sees her past but is visited by One's ghost. He comes to see how evil his father,the General, and his kind are and sees the aftermath of Lorien. After a three-year coma from the memory infiltration, he learns of the second Garde who was found in London and decides to try and help Two escape. However, he fails as she is killed by Ivanick. Over the next few years the third Garde is discovered in Kenya, Adamus and Ivanick are sent along with the General to find number Three. Adamus tries to help Three and tip him off of the Mogadorian presence. Ivanick, believing Adam is trying to take a chance at the glory, stops him. Adamus tries to convince Ivanick to change sides but is branded as a traitor. He manages to defeat Ivanick using moves he learned while in One's memories. After Adamus watches from a distance asThree is killed by the General,Ivan sneaks up from behind and pushes Adamus into the ravine. He reawakens on a beach in California with One desperately trying to wake him up and push him back into the real world to prevent him from dying. Throughout the book it is hinted that he has a crush, surprisingly, on Number One. While inside One's memories, he notices a feral looking boy with long black hair and a blonde girl being carried by her Cêpan. The boy is Nine, but none of the Garde have blonde hair, so it is unknown who the girl is. The Search for Sam During The Search For Sam, it was revealed that he survived his fall in the ravine. He was rescued by a local and mistaken to be a volunteer. He spent a few months there doing volunteer works. He decided to return to Ashwood when One told him she is fading away as he was desperate not to lose his only best friend, the girl he loves. Only his mother greeted him with love, while the General and Kelly, his sister, know about his betrayal and treat him hostility. He makes a deal with his father to make himself useful in a week, or else he will be killed. He was then assigned to Surveyor work. He meets Dr. Zakos, Dr. Anu's successor who improved the mind transfer technology. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, he created a ruse that would make his father give permission to Zakos to turn him into his lab rat. It was revealed that Malcom Goode is alive and has no memory of who or where he is. During the first attempt, when Hilde was killed, he felt something he never felt before. And as it happened, he felt the floor shaking. He woke up back in the lab. Denying he remembered anything from the experiment, Zakos revealed that he can extract the information even if he didn't remember it. He would just have to kill him, but he has to ask the General's permission. He then created another ruse again when One grew weaker. Before Zakos could kill him, he wounds the doctor and awakens Malcom Goode and performs the experiment. During his dream-like state, he lets out a massive shockwave causing an implosion inside the underground complex. One transfers her powers to Adam and reveals that there was no way to save her and that it was all about convincing him how evil the Mogdorians are and that he needs to find the Garde. During the emotional moment, Adam professes his love for One and they share a kiss before she disappears forever. He awakens with Malcolm Goode by his side and they band together to survive. Over time Malcom becomes his mentor. They go back to Paradise, Ohio to search for Sam only to reveal that he has joined the Loric cause and went with the Garde. Adam suggests that they go to a secret government base in New Mexico, which he found out about back in Ashwood. Sneaking into the government base, they find Sam and set him free. Adamus sacrifices himself, so Malcolm and Sam could escape, and battles several Mogadorians including Ivanick. Using his newfound gift Adam kills Ivanick and a few of the Mogdorians by causing an earthquake. The book ends with Adam concluding he will survive the battle and join the rest of the Garde. The Forgotten Ones In The Forgotten Ones, Adam survives the collapse of the underground base that he caused and uses his earth-shaking powers to escape the rubble. He discovers a young Mogdorian commander named Rexicus Saturnus, aka Rex. Needing information and a prisoner, he helps Rex to the surface and finds shelter at one of the buildings that didn't get destroyed. Adam also meets a Chimaera whom he names Dust and the two form a quick bond with of each other. After spending a few days in the nearly destroyed building, waiting out any Mogs who might be looking for survivors, he forms a connection with Rex, who knows who he is and wants to kill him. During their time together, Adam learns that the Mogs were doing experiments on Sam and trying to obtain the Chimaera shape-shifting gene to add to their Vat born soldiers. After revealing that the Chimaerae are at the main research facility in Plum Island, New York, Adam forces Rex to agree to take him there and they leave the next day. While trying across New Mexico, they stop in a small town, where they steal money from a thief and manage to get themselves to a train station. Realizing that they are being followed, Adam buys tickets for another destination and smuggles himself, Dust, and Rex on a train for another city they need to go to. As they journey across the country,Rex and Adam grow closer together, while they do show conflict as well, and Adam asks Rex if he ever questions what they do is wrong, only to earn more conflict from him. Once arriving in the city they want, Adam is attacked by Mogs and believes that Rex has betrayed him. With the help of his powers and Dust, he manages to defeat them but is knocked out by one last surviving Mog and is saved by Dust. Waking up in a stolen car,Rex is revealed to have saved him and never betrayed him, although he did hide from the fight. When Adam asks why he is helping him,Rex replies that he doesn't know but that he is only fulfilling what he promised and that while he does like Adam, he also still believes in the Mog's cause. When arriving at Palm Island, disguised as a prisoner, Rexicus fulfils his promise and breaks Adamus out and leads him to the Chimaerae. Adam then escapes with the Chimaerae and Dust, while Rex stays behind to re-join his fellow Mogadorians. At the end of the story, Adam, along with Dust and the other chimerae, drives for Chicago after learning the Garde have been found. He calls Sam and warns him that the Mogs are coming. Adam remembers One and begins to miss her. Realizing that One is truly gone, he finally allows himself to let her go, while honouring her by keeping on fighting. Main Series The Fall of Five In "The Fall of Five", Adam manages to warn Sam about the Mogdorian attack and rushes over to Chicago to help the Garde. When he gets there, the fight is over and the Mogs are all gone, thanks to Four giving them Ella.Four mistakes him for a soldier and is about to kill him when Adam introduces himself.Four is suspicious, but tells Adam that he is going to help win the war. The Revenge of Seven At the start of the Revenge of Seven, Adam is hiding in an abandoned warehouse with Four, Sam, Sarah and Malcolm. Four doesn't trust him, and doesn't try hard to conceal his conflicted feelings. Adam suggests that they attack Ashwood Estates, the Mogadorian colony on Earth. Four is hesitant, but eventually agrees. When they arrive, they find that Ashwood has been evacuated, and a salvage team is clearing out objects from in the tunnels. Adam spots a Mogadorian General and tells Four to watch out for him. Before they enter, Adam reveals that the General is his father. He tells Four to show him no mercy. They fight their way in, and Adam helps by generating shockwaves. He runs into his house to hack into the system, but is thrown out the window by his father. The General and Number Four fight, and the battle ends when Adam puts a sword through his father's back, killing him. Four's conflicted feelings disappear, and he sees Adam as an equal. They hack into the cameras in the Everglades, and discover that Eight is the one that died. Adam tells Six how to fly the ship, and they are able to fly to Washington. The other Garde don't trust Adam, and Nine doesn't like the fact that he has a legacy. Adam travels with Six and Marina to the Sanctuary, and he slowly grows on them. Adam helps them fight off the Mogadorians there and is able to enter the Sanctuary, unlike most other Mogadorians, who are burnt when they touch it. The entity says that Adam is something new, and strange. He witnesses Lorien ressurect Eight briefly, and leaves with Marina and Six Quotes "They're too far gone to realise it, but this is the fate Setrakus Ra offers my people. Ashes and spare parts." - Adam, The Revenge of Seven "Through the back, isn't the way you do it, Father?" - Adam after he stabs his Father, The Revenge of Seven "Don't worry, Six, he's totally not evil." - Sam, about Adam, The Revenge of Seven "You'll want to get some more elevation. And, um, consider steering." - Adam, The Revenge of Seven ...and a pale, lanky guy that I assume must be Adam, the dark hair hanging in his face making him look half-Mog and half-emo rock star. - Six's first impression of Adam, The Revenge of Seven I must admit, Adam is an excellent bullshitter. - Six, about Adam, The Revenge of Sevem Abilities * Seismic Manipulation - inherited from One, he can create earthquakes, especially when angry. * Technological Abilities - Adam is shown to have prowess with hacking and technology in general.